It Takes Two
by TransformCobra
Summary: 2x09 Glee One Shot Series. After their tie-win at Sectionals. Brittany returns Artie his 'magical' comb. Well her magical comb. She lost his and the other one gave Artie special powers Title from Hairspray-the broadway with Matthew Morrison- No Zac Efron


Author's Note: 2x09 Glee One Shot. Sorry it's late in the week. My mind is clouded with other stuff. But enjoy the little Brittany/Artie action. I don't own Glee, if so Finn and Santana would be together and Puck would become Kurt's bitch. But that's just my mind! Tell me what you think! XD

* * *

Brittany was afraid Artie was going to hate her for losing his comb. So she faked it. And found another comb that looked alike. They ended up tying for a win at Sectionals. So maybe this comb had special powers too. She took Artie home and they sat in his room.

"You were great out there, Brittany" Artie told her and leaned in for a kiss.

"Thank you, all because of your special comb" She said pulling out the comb.

"Yea" He simply said, taking the non-magical comb and combed his bangs. He should tell her that it's not really special. "Brittany, this comb isn't really special, I found it on top of a trash can. So I took it and cleaned it." He confessed.

"Oh..well, to be honest. I lost your comb and I found another one, sitting on a mini pink car. How do people ride a mini pink, barbie car?" She wondered.

Artie just shook his head and laughed at Brittany's random question. He was lying on his bed with Brittany snuggled up and playing with his half opened shirt. Unbuttoning the rest. His eyebrow rose. He was already getting excited. He bit his lip and looked into Brittany's crystal blue eyes. He pulled on a sexy grin. She giggled and undid his pants. He reached over to his night stand and got a condom. He was about to rip it open with his teeth but Brittany leaned down and did it herself. It was pretty sexy.

It didn't take long for both of them to be naked on Artie's bed. Like last time, Brittany was straddling Artie and riding out his pretty massive cock. He threw his head back in pure pleasure, as his hands roamed up and down Brittany's sides. He then gripped her hips to stay grounded for a bit. And he thrusted into her tight cunt. He groaned.

"..Ugh..Artie.." She cried out. That just encouraged him to thrust again and again. Soon he noticed he was sitting up and they were panting with each other, their bodies in sync to the movement they made. He moved his leg up and positioned Brittany more on his cock. Their eyes full of lust as they continued to fuck each other. Her moans with his groans.

"Artie, you must be really excited! You've never moved your leg before " She panted

"What? My leg?" He was confused, but he looked at his leg. It was up. He then moved it and stretched it out. He couldn't believe it. "BRITTANY!" He yelled. Brittany just smiled. He got on his knees and got his lotion. Brittany didn't even have to ask what he was doing. She was on her hands and knees. He lined up and got inside her tight ass. It was glorious. And her moaning approval was amazing. After a few minutes of getting use to it. Brittany pushed back a bit to get more and Artie got the picture. He started off slowly thrusting. But Brittany arched her back to make the angle different and it felt exortic. As he pumped faster in her. She grabbed the back of his hair as she moved back on him at the same time he thrusted in. Her head resting on his shoulder. This was the most intense sex she has ever had. And he didn't stop thrusting his cock inside of her. She started touching her own breasts.

"Oh..my.." Artie started kissing her neck and sucking it. "Faster..Hard.." She screamed out. She could feel his laughter vibrate against her skin. Then his hands gliding down her stomach and side. She fell forward on her arms as Artie went full speed on her. Soon he was spent and she was so exhausted. They layed on the opposite side of the bed, curled up with each other. Legs tangled together. She saw the coe smile on Artie's lips. How was Artie able to move his legs? Was it because of her comb? She kissed that smile of his. Her eyelids heavy to open.

Artie saw her sleep in his arms as he looked at her, then down to their legs twisted with the other's. How was it possible? It couldn't happen? Unless it was all a dream.


End file.
